doomfandomcom-20200222-history
Enter the Doom Chapter I: Lucido Attack
Enter the Doom 1:Lucido Attack is a RPG game, based on Doom and created by RPG Maker 2000. It was released in 2005 by a small Russian developer team, DooM Kreators. The game is like SNES RPG`s, because it`s done almost in the same style(in graphics and gameplay), but with few exceptions,which SNES game don`t have. All characters of this RPG have real prototypes in Russian Doom community, especially from Doom Power Forum and largest Russian fansite Doom Power Game details Development The idea of making RPG, based on Doom, has appeared in 2004, when DooM Kreators were formed. First member of that team was Klon, the main programmer of DooM Kreators (further as DK). He decided to make RPG game with Doom`s elements (such as monsters, surroundings, and atmosphere), and after some time a demo-version named "Doom Project" was released. That demo was heavily criticized of it`s lags, bugs, and some flaws. After that, the project went down rapidly. In august of 2004, the project again showed itself. It was noticed by Olax, raVen and ProtosS. After some time the project has gained new programmers,coders, and game story`s writers. But this time, it`s name was Enter the Doom. And again, the project went down after some time. But the idea of the game remained. And in the 14-th of October, 2004 Klon had declared that a new team is founded. The members were Klon himself, Olax,Cherepoc,Morozzz and Squid. (The last one, actually, does not deserves a mention, because he was only talking, and he had never joined the team`s development process.) And the last one member was ProTosS, an excellent tester for the team. The project slowly started it`s regeneration process, and in the 2005 the game was finished. Release was in the spring of 2005 (version 1.0) Story "This history has happened in one of the sad days, when there was a strong rain... When nothing is wanted to be done, and all you can is doing nothing....and be bored because of that... or browsing Internet... and nothing can give you joy... MAZter, the main protagonist of the game, wanted to play DooM - or actually, in it`s multiplayer port, ZDaemon. But he haven`t ever imagined that a program, named Lucido, will change everything..." (From readme.txt file) The game starts as MAZter launching ZDaemon, to play Doom. After some time on server, he`s suddenly found that everything became into reality. But thinking of it as an another bug of game, he decides to go forward to find an exit from this level, and encounters zombieman. Killing him, MAZter found that his wound,which he received in battle, is hurting. Unable to explain this thing, MAZter goes forward, killing zombies he encounters. But his next tough battle was on the map, which resembles E1M8, with the Baron of Hell. Slaining him, MAZter meets Atreju, another doomer, who also found himself in the same situation as MAZter. After some discussion, MAZter realizes that this unexplainable thing is somehow connected with program named Lucido. MAZter and Atreju are moving forward, and meeting with Klon, Post,MIT,Olax,Plazmer and Def411,who leads them into a Doom-Grad, a town and in the same time - a defensive outpost builded by Cherepoc. There, MAZter encounters raVen, who claims that he had seen Kirill, one of the doomers with....Lucido. The program, as raVen told, "promised a freedom to Kirill". While Def411 think of raven as a crazy, MAZter suspects that Lucido can be behind everything, and he decides to look for Kirill. After some searching, he found Kirill....talking with Lucido, just as raVen told. Kirill promised to give Lucido an opportunity to destroy doomers and Doom-Grad as well. MAZter understands that raVen told the truth, and rushes away from that place. He arrives to Urfin, the leader of the Doomers in the Doom-Grad, who thinks that killing a Cyberdemon will return them all into real world (like on the game) and informs him about Kirill`s betrayal. Urfin agrees not to go to Hell with his squad for a while, and tells him that Cherepoc is making an assembly at his place. MAZter arrives there, and after a discussion doomers are realizing that they can die in this world and in our dimension, if they won`t kill Lucido. When assembly finishes, Costja, one of MAZter`s friends, is leading him to rest in his new apartment, because it`s got dark outside. There, he falls asleep and sees himself in the maps Wolfenstein and Grosse (MAP 31 and 32 of Doom2.wad), fighting with Nazis, when aLexx appears and tells him "not to touch the fiery dagger". MAZter wakes up, and he`s hears Costja`s cries that raVen and ProTosS stolen that dagger, and ran away from Doom-Grad. Then Costja`s giving a key to the room, where aLexx is doing his work in decyphering hieroglyphs, found in the underground system. MAZter telling to aLexx his dream, and aLexx is warning him that "I would not began to trust such dreams". Then MAZter goes back to Doom-Grad, where Costja`s informing him that Urfin decided to make a campaign to Hell, and main character goes to his apartment to finally have a rest. But in his dream, he sees raVen in Hell, who is telling him that he`s doomed because of that dagger. After waking up, MAZter visits Cherepoc next time, who`s giving to him his portable laptop PocketUAC for buying something on the way. MAZter is taking with himself Post, Woody,Klon and Plazmer, and then the team decides to check entrance to Hell`s Gates. In the underground catacombs, they found Jake Crusher, who`s lost there. He joins the team, and soon doomers are being teleported near Hell. After a battle with stone demon, MAZter and his team were captured by Kirill`s zombies. In the same time, near Citadel of Ghosts, raVen and ProTosS found Remy, doomer who is armed with BFG. The trio goes down to Hell, where they are talking about the dagger, and why Lucido is looking and at the same time, afraids of it. Then they see an abyss. ProTosS decided not to put his armor away, and jumps, but falls down. After some time, MAZter is waking up in his prison cell - but already rescued by Olax and Barsic13, a doomer who have a cat abilities. Together, they`ve returned to Doom-Grad, only to find it already destroyed, as the bots, who were protecting that place. But there were no dead doomers. MAZter, nest time seen at camping place, remebers about Urfin`s campaign to Hell, and decides to follow him. After some battles, MAZter was able to meet raVen,Remy, Urfin (who got separated from his group) abd ProTosS, who survived the falling into abyss. Together, they were able to meet the rest of the team, who were leaded by Klon. In front of group, an old wooden bridge is seen, and characters deciding to go to another side. But bridge cracks, and falls down with everyone on it. But MAZter and others haven`t died. Main character have found the fiery dagger, and with it, MAZter kills Lucido. But in the same time, as Lucido`s ass was kicked, aLexx appears and tells that everyone, who touched the dagger, are doomed to stay forever in this dimension. MAZter also finds raVen, Olax, ProTosS,Remy,and Woody, and thinks that it`s over, but suddenly Kirill appears. In the final battle, Kirill was killed by MAZter - and everyone were sent into real world, because Kirill had a part of Lucido` power, and when he was killed, that unleashed power returned doomers into our dimension. MAZter finds himself sitting near computer display, and realizing that he was a hero in the game. Then he remembers that he needs to go at his work, when suddnely he meets a zombieman.... Characters (Only Playable) MAZter. The main protagonist of the game, in the reality he is a Doom Power site`s and forum`s administrator. From Moscow. Honest and judicious doomer. Klon. The creative person, in the reality he is the main programmer in the DK, and was a main man in the development process of that game. He is from Smolensk. Also he and Jake Crusher translated this game into English. Post. No-one knows, form where he is. He probably likes the Matrix movies... Jake Crusher. A veteran of network fights,in the reality he is a doomer from Latvia, a town called Daugavpils. Also, he and Klon translated this game into English. Plazmer. One of Doom`s philosophers, in the reality he is a doomer from Krasnoyarsk, Russia. Woody. Little genius of hacking, in the reality he is a doomer from St. Petersburg, Russia. raVen. The abnormal doomer, suffering fits of anger and superfluous suspiciousness, in the reality he is a doomer from Kuvandyk,Russia. Remy. Game`s secret character, and nothing is known about him. ProTosS. A doomer-joker. Hometown is unknown. Olax. In Russian community also known as Far. The creative person. The author of many stories about Doom, in the reality he is a doomer from Krasnoyarsk, Russia. Urfin. One of those Quakers, who is respecting Doom as FPS grandaddy, in the reality he is a doomer and a quaker. His hometown is unknown. Graphics and Visuals The graphics in the game are using the standart palette of the RPG Maker 2000 - because of that, game`s visuals can be compared with NES or SNES graphics. The characters were designed by Charax program - still, some of them are looking just like Doomguy. Game`s resolution is 320x240 in fullscreen mode, but it can be switched into windowed mode. The monster sprites in battles are taken from Doom64,Strife and Blood. Gameplay As RPG, the game has it`s own unique features, probably never seen in any RPG`s like this before. These features are: 1. Money. Money in this game are converted from experience points, which player has received in the battles; 2. The battles are in FPS view - that means if player is attacking monster (or otherwise), the view is switching to character`s eyes, and monster is seen from player`s helmet, which closely resembles Doomguy`s. Also, if monster was hit, it`s blood will splatter on player`s helmet and slowly goes down... 3. In the battle, you can also strafe from monster`s attacks. After player`s turn, two arrows can be seen in the HUD. That means you can push Left or Right button to strafe from enemy attack. 4. You must add additional time to the time, which is counting down in the game (a time left until player`s death). To do that, you must pay for additional time. Reception Since game was released, it was well accepted not only by Russian Doom Community, but also by players, who never played Doom, although there are some flaws: 1. From the start of the game you can`t save (for a while) 2. Difficult battle system 3. If player can get used to this game, he can complete it very fast. So overall, in Russia game was accepted quite well. Sequels A sequel to EtD is currently in works. A short demo can be found in the Internet, although only on Russian language. Interesting facts 1. After his assembly, Cherepoc mentions about "Mogor" - a funny monster and at the same time - boss from Cherepoc`s megawad, DDC (short from Doom Do Christmas) 2. At the Cherepoc`s assembly, MAZter is talking about his displeasant attitude about Doom Legacy, because he, for some reasons, doesn`t like that port. 3. The bots, who are protecting Doom-Grad, are bots from Doom Legacy. 4. There is a MotherDemon from Doom64 as a monster. She is not the boss, and appears only once. 5. The background for battles were taken from jDooM port. Category:Fan-made Doom games